1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for determining an object type of a reflective object on a track, which determines whether an object existing in front of a vehicle is a road relating structural object or a running object thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for determining a type of an object existing in front of one's vehicle, for example, an object type determining method described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication H11-45396 (published in 1999) has been known.
In this object type determining method, the front of one's vehicle is scanned plural times for each predetermined time by a scanning laser radar mounted on one's vehicle to detect the object existing in front of one's vehicle. Then, relative speeds of the object with respect to one's vehicle and a change thereof are measured by utilizing a fact that the detected positions of the object are varied for different scannings. Thus, the type of the object is determined based on the measurement results.